Total Drama Author 6
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 6!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Shane and Reddy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Shane/Reddy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd, Sunshine, and Chimmy will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants SIGNS-UPS ARE CLOSED #Plat #Ult #Crag #Phy #TDO88 #Sierrastalker #Holli #Bill #DuncanGuy #Ben #Mrdaimion #Kate4TDWT #124oeo #Kevvy9 #Mister. E #Webly #Spenstar #Dark #Jake #TDA ROCKS #Christinahorst.2018 #Nad331 #Zannabanna #Cards777 #Xiaolin Showdown Fan #Poppy #LeShawnafan #Tdi #Sunsummer7 #MTDM #GreenMagic01 #Bbhinton15 Week One Chat Nalyd: Welcome contestants to... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 6! Chimmy: *attempts to walk in with a giant sign that says TDA6, but trips and falls on Nalyd* Nalyd: Chimmy, what are you doing with the sign? You're supposed to be manning the confetti cannon! Chimmy: ...oh yeah, about that...um...Shane kinda threw it at a homeless guy Nalyd: ... *takes handful of shredded newspaper, throws in faces of contestants* Surprise. Sierra: Hey Nalyd. Bill:Hey Nalyd grat to be here! Plat: Ooh... a lot of people want to be an admin. Or want to write stories, like me! Red: Welcome y'all. :P Ben:: * is tanned on one sid eof his face and bruttaly pale on hos other side* This competiton turned me into a monster and I'll probally become one again! TD0bsessed: This is going to be awesome i always wanted to be an admin Plat: Well...you have to earn it! TDO88: I know hopefully we make it far! Kate: Admin? I just want to write! Ult: "As do I." Plat: Same! Hopefully, there is a challenge where I could state how I would like to improve the wiki! Shane: *chases down homeless guy with confetti cannon* GET BACK HERE! Mrdaimion: Same here Kate. Mr.E:I hope I'm not the first one out Shane: *beats up the homeless guy with the cannon* DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY TACO AGAIN! *turns to the contestants* Hi! Kate: *looks creeped out* What the....? ANYWAY! I'm GREAT with words! Am I bragging? Plat: Ooh...really Kate? The game's on! Shane: Confident people...I can't WAIT to crush your dreams! Mrdaimion: Don't worry Mr.E, as long as you submit an entry, you won't be first out. Kate: You speak soliliquized. But you shall be morose! But I shall conciliate! Plat: Your sophisticated language does not intimidate me, Kate. You don't need big words to prove your point. Ult: "Such confident words...I wonder, can this false bravado actually account to anything?" Plat: Confident? Me? I'm not cocky...Knowing me...I'm probably not gonna get that far. Shane: Honestly, I just want to judge you all! *looks at Kate* Those shorts don't go with that shirt, sweetie. Kate: I'm wearing pants. Shane: Whatevs, I just want to judge you. (XD) Plat: Good luck, fellow users! Ult: "And to you as well!" Ben: PWNED! *Dark voice* How dare oyou speak without my orders* *normal voice8 SHUT UP *strangels self* Dark:Many of these people haven't even made any stories yet,but I still doubt my own writing skills *sighs* Plat: Guys, Featured Camp is up! How cool is that? Phy: Its great to be here Spenny: ...hai DG: Hi guys! Shane: SPENNY! *tackle-hugs* Spenny: *hugs* Hey Shane :/ . Great to be here... I guess... I already got my elimination speech planned for the final three >_> 124oeo:Hello People!!! I am shy well ok Phy: *to 124oeo* What are the odds I am to Ult: "I expect a good and fair competition, everyone. Please don't disappoint." TDO88: I am not shy! I am not afraid to say what i need to say! (2 song refrences their LOL) Mr. E:How many ppl do we need? Ult: "Only ten people have yet to join the festivities..." Christina: Hi!! Shane: Well Ult, start getting disappointed. Ult: *Looks at Shane* "And why would that be?" Plat: Because some people here don't even write in capital letters. Shane: *looks at Ult* I was kidding...or was I? Ult: "The world may never know..." Christina: I cannot wait! Plat: Do we start when sign ups are filled? Or do we start when October begins? DG: Idk... Jake: I`ll be on any team Christina: Me too. TDA ROCKS: Hello, fellow teammates! Phy: I am psyched to be here Plat: Can't wait for the teams. Will there be two or three? Phy: I'm guessing two teams of 15 Cards: YES!!!! I got in!!! Woo-hoo! I'm excited for this to start! Holli: Yikes. Fierce competetion. DG: Yeah....I agree.... Mrdaimion: Yeah, and the TDA6 should start soon. Plat: Whoever wins this one really deserves it. Mrdaimion: Yeah, I suspect Webly or Spenstar will win. Plat: I dunno...there could be underdogs... Cards: Gee, thanks. >.< XD. JKJKJKJKJKJK. Poppy: Aww Plat! Thanks for mentioning me! Plat: Sure...you're welcome Poppy? LF: hey guys Mrdaimion: Hey. I'll look at the first challenge and look at peoples stories to make a better guess. DG: Hi LF! Plat: LF, you're going to have to use capital letters and periods in order to win. LF: what i always do Plat: How long are the stories going to be? Mrdaimion: Depends on the writer. Poppy: I wanna write about random crap! Mrdaimion: You can't, there's a theme you have to write by. Showdown:Hey everybody. Showdown:*CONF* I'm Gonna Win This! Plat: There are confessionals? Poppy: I want to write! LF: i want to write to! Plat: How's about we have a pre-challenge for fun then! Crag:You can't wait to be eliminated... Good luck everyone Tdi: Time to fail at yet another TDAuthor...... Plat: What do you mean Crag? You confident? DG: (CONF) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TDA6 is more popular then TDM D: Plat: Well DG, this is sorta one of the main camps on this wiki. Sunsummer7:I'm so excited! Tdi: I want to get back into writing. so thats why I joined ^^ Mrdaimion: YES! The spots are filled up! LF: I love to write! You might not be able to tell from the way I type on camps, but that's because they dont focus on writing. Sunsummer7:Let's get this party started! Mrdaimion: Sunsummer, sign into your account please. Sunsummer7:I'm in now. Mrdaimion: So, who do you all think will win, except for yourself? Sunsummer7:I don't know. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there. And by that, I mean the finale. LF: I don't think you can tell right now who might win. We haven't even done a writing yet, so you can't see if people are good or not DG: Im not good... Mrdaimion: You actually can, since a lot of people were in other TDA's. DG: It's my first season.. Poppy:Mine too! LF: Same here Kate: Agreed! Mrdaimion: Same. Tdi: My third (TDA1, TDA2, and this) Holli: First season. *crosses fingers* Kate: I wonder what our first challenge will be!? It's a componation of suspence and excitement that makes this game thrilling! Sunsummer7:20 people gone in one day!? I've offically lost 99.9% of confidence. Mrdaimion: Stop editing so Nayld can put up the challenge. TDO88: OH NO! this isn't going to be good only ten of us will make it! Holli: *gulps* Mrdaimion: I've known that for a while TDO88. TDO88: i just want to make it to the top 10! Tdi: (bites nails) Mrdaimion: As long as you submit a story, you should. Plat: Only 10? That's harsh. Kate: I KNOW RIGHT! Harshness. 124oeo:I need to make a story in the top 10 Plat: Well...at least it's faster. Otherwise it could've taken 30 weeks for this to finish! 124oeo:I wish 20 coud make it. Kate: What do we write 'bout? Mrdaimion: We'll see when Nayld posts the challenge. Plat: @124oeo Yea...that would make more sense... Mrdaimion: Not really, if they let 20 in, for awhile people would be out only for not submitting an entry. Tdi: 20 is too much... 14 is better Plat: Yea...like TDA...but let's see how many people enter before we decide. Zanna: It Will Be Ok Guys It Makes This Camp Go Faster I Guess So We can Start #7 Soon. But Maybe A Few More like 13 or 14 Would Be Good. Jake; I could win. I dunno. Hi Spenstar and Reddy Kate: Ain't it AMAZING that we are here!?!?! I am SOOOO happy to be here! Mr. E:Nalyd, whats the challenge? Mrdaimion: He's going to post it soon. Fanny: Ya'll are trippin'. I MISSED SIGNUPS???? :( Holli: Yikes. Two new people... So, before we had a 10/30 chance of making, now we have a 12/32 chance of making... Since there are two new contestants, nothing has changed in chances. Yikes! Plat: Actually...we have a 3/8 chance instead of a 3/10 chance..better! Kate: I DON'T UNDERSTAND NUMBERS! Holli: You just made it simplest form. Plat" *trying to explain it easier* If we pick 3 out of 8 apples, only 5 get left behind. If we pick 3 out of 10 apples, 7 get left behind. Get it now? Kate: *confused* No. I'm a writer. Math is my WOST subject. Me no like numbers!!! Plat: What I'm trying to say is...we still have a bad chance of making it, but not as bad as before. Kate: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I knew that! *writing in notebook* Plat: Good for you, Kate. You just reached your breaking point. It's all downhill from here. Kate: Whateves. Ult: "I missed a lot, didn't I? Good luck to all on the first challenge!" Sunsummer7:Done! What do you think? Plat: Finally! How is mine, guys? Do you like it? Ult: "I'm still hard at work on my own creation..." Tdi: Urs is good, Plat Bbhinton15 (BB): Hello, my fellow competitors. Plat: Yours is good too TdI!!! Wow, there are so many competitors... TDO88: How is mine,.. I am not close to done trying to finish writing it now! yours is really great plat! Plat: Yours is good TDO!!! It's different how yours is dialogue and mine is mostly description...but theres a million ways to do it!!! TDO88: I know right! LOL I am writing it like it is a camp! I don't know how to write a story other than with dialougue :P Plat: Yea...it is like a camp!! I like writing paragraphs and description because you get to know the characters more. TDO88: yeah! i'll probobly do that for the next one or so... like paragraphs and stuff i'll ask my english teacher for Help! LOL JK Plat: But remember...only 3/8 of us get in... TDO88: Oh yeah! Forgot! Hopefully me, you and Kate get in! we will be the 3 out of those 8 and then whoever else gets in because out of every 8 people only 3 get in... US! Plat: Yea...hope that a lotta people won't enter... Tdi: I'll just be glad to even make it to the final 12! Mrdaimion: Same here TDI, and I submitted part of my story. Ult: "I've submitted a small portion of my story, as well." Challenge One Nalyd: Congratulations to the thirty-two of you who made it into Total Drama Author 6. Unfortunately, not all of you are actually competing. Only twelve of you are going to actually move onto compete. The challenge will be posted shortly, but the top twelve entries will move onto compete in the actual competition. (No editing this section) Reddude: This week's challenge, we are writing about Total Drama contestants as superheroes/villians! You may have their super power be anything you want, from being able to see things in 3D to being able to fly! Bonus points if you make the power fit their personality in some way. This will be judged on creativity, originality, and grammar, and is due two saturdays from now (the saturday after this next saturday). I honestly can’t wait for this to end cuz I have a lot of names to make… Plat’s Story "The Epic Battle For Planet Wawanakwa: The Crusade Of The Deadly Brothers" Cast Deadly Brothers Trent- The Nine-Man Cody-The Sweet Sensation Justin- The Hair Flipper Harold- H-Bomb Alejandro- Alejandro 2.7 Heather's Alliance Heather- Heather Lindsay- Lindsiot Beth- Beth In the galaxy of the Milky Way, there is an abandoned planet called Wawanakwa. There, the species are born with several mutant powers, some for good and others for more selfish purposes. There was an evil corporation though, called the Deadly Brothers. They were known for using deadly tactics to scare innocent life forms, and eventually want to take over the whole planet of Wawanakwa. The Deadly Brothers consisted of four gruesome members, including their leader. The first member was commonly referred to as The Nine-Man (Trent). The Nine-Man has nine different super powers- strength, flight, laser beams, electric weapons, electric guitar amplifier, and many others. The second member was named the H-Bomb (Harold). His power is to spawn powerful hydrogen bombs that can devastate an entire area. The third member is name The Sweet Sensation(Cody). He sounds like a good person, but can throw poisonous lollipops and gum drops and hurt innocent people. The final member is called the Hair Flipper(Justin). His power is to extend his hair to smash against innocents. Finally, the leader is named Alejandro 2.7. He is the most deadly of the group, with x-ray vision, laser beams, and the ability to use jet packs. “Time to control the planet of Wawakwa,” Alejandro said. “These puny inhabitants are nothing compared to my army of supervillains. The Nine-Man elaborated, “There is no way they can stand up to my nine superpowers! However, with all these supervillains on Planet Wawanakwa, there is still hope. An alliance named “Heather’s alliance” is the main force against the supervillains. Their leader, Heather, had super smart wits and could flirt her way into any supervillain’s heart. “Puh-lease!” explained Heather.”These Deadly Brothers are no match against our forces.” The other members consist of “Lindsiot” who can transform into a dumb blonde to fool opponents, but her real ambition can capture them in mere instances. The final member is Beth. Her power is to morph her braces into any shape to make almost any item instantaneous. "I will pretend to be dumb to confuse the four Deadly Brothers,” Lindsiot said proudly. “They won’t know what hit them.” Beth was excited too. “I’ll use my braces as a key to let you two in. Then, Heather can deal with Alejandro 2.7 while Lindsiot can work the Deadly Brothers. So, Heather’s Alliance went into the evil Deadly Brother’s lair. Beth morphed her braces into a key and Heather and Lindsiot snuck in. Lindsiot arrives and sees the Deadly Brothers in a conference room. “Gosh!” says H-Bomb.”It’s a stupid blonde!” Sure enough, Lindsiot transformed herself into a blonde human form to disguise her identity. “Ooh…” Justin said. “So, are you single?” However, The Sweet Sensation suspected something. “Hey…” said The Sweet Sensation. “Isn’t that the infamous Lindsiot’s disguise?” The Deadly Brothers started to attack Lindsiot as they used bombs, laser beams, and candy. However, Lindsiot was fast and knocked out all of the Deadly Brothers. “All clear!” Lindsiot said through her radio to Heather. "Good work, Lindsiot!” exclaimed Heather. “Now it’s time for me to attack Alejandro.” Heather went inside and saw Alejandro at his desk. Alejandro got up and Heather saw that he has new armor, as his robot-like form is more metallic and intimadting. “So, I see we meet again old nemesis,” says Alejandro 2.7. “Sure you remember the time we were dating,” Alejandro said with an evil smile. “No!! I am not going out with you again!” said Heather. “You are the meanest jerk ever to exist!” Hearing this, Alejandro gets mad and starts to use his lasers against Heather. However, using her abilities to slow down time and calculating the angles, she dodged all of his attempts, and hit him in his one weak spot-the kiwis. “Curses!!! OW!!!!!” screams Alejandro. He falls to the floor and the Deadly Brothers force gets put to an end. From that day on forward, Heather’s Alliance becomes celebrities as Heather, Lindsiot, and Beth are all protectors of peace. All the Deadly Brothers get put in jail and Planet Wawanakwa is safe at last. Or is it? Deep in the outskirts, another voice rises out of the shadows... (TBC) Ult’s Story Under a particularly cloudy sky, Noah Yasel stopped nonchalantly by an ordinary curb, and looked passively across the street to where his apparent destination lay. Others who were standing at that very same sidewalk couldn’t help but glance at the young man, as he seemed like someone they had seen some time ago, and then had conveniently forgotten when he had faded from view. The truth was, those people had seen Noah Yasel before, as he was (or had been) a contestant on the still-popular Total Drama series. Of course, that had been years ago, back when things were still somewhat normal. The certain people that had been staring intently at the young man’s unreadable countenance glanced away as the pedestrians (meaning them) were finally allowed to cross, and dismissed the young man from their thoughts, having other, more important things to care about. Noah, never showing a hint of emotion, stayed within the safety of the crowd as everyone crossed in a mass exodus across the busy intersection, the forerunners of the group sprinting desperately to what seemed to be a very important job interview. The oddity that was Noah Yasel stayed in the middle of the pack, as was his style. As the Pedestrian Pack got to the other side of the busy intersection, everyone kept walking in a straight line, and not one person glanced off to the left, where a massive and apparently deserted building sat. Save for one man. That particular man effortlessly extracted himself from the mass of people, and then watched as the stragglers passed him by with nary a look, merely continuing on their way up the street to their separate destinations. It was only when the last person had left his sights that the young man turned around, and beheld the unwelcoming building near him. Noah Yasel was home. As he calmly ventured up the steps that led to an equally unwelcoming door, one thought entered his sharp mind. Let the fun begin. As he shut the door behind him, Noah thought he heard something in his general vicinity. Knowing the company he kept to these days, that wasn’t a good sign. “Super Izzy Ninja Shuriken Attack!” The young man barely had enough time to turn around before he was viciously tackled by a red headed young woman, who, from the look in her eyes, didn’t seem exactly stable. Noah irritably sat up and glared at the red head. “Izzy, have you every heard of hello? It’s generally accepted in most cultures these days.” Izzy, never losing her insatiable grin, immediately stood up and skipped around the room, laughing as if this particular moment in time was the funniest she’d seen in all of her years. “So, she got you.” Noah turned to face the speaker (for Izzy was far too preoccupied in her own little world to do so herself), and found himself staring at a very familiar face. The familiar face that belonged to the woman he loved. Noah smirked in her direction. “Why should this be any surprise by now, Iron Woman?” She smirked back at that (as he knew she would), and for one brief instant of time, they were both alone in their own little world (as Izzy often was), staring longingly into each other’s eyes. Of course, this touching moment was brought to a halt by a certain red head. “Oh, is this the part where I leave the room quietly? Or should I get a hose for the married couple?” The apparently married pair looked at her, and Izzy simply skipped out of the room in reply, humming an unrecognizable tune as she went. The young husband held out his hand in a surprisingly gentlemanly-like fashion. Eva nodded to the gesture as gracefully as she was able to, and laced her fingers in his. Noah Yasel chuckled softly, and then asked the question that had been lingering on the borders of his mind on the way over. “How was she last night?” Eva chuckled as well, and replied, “Well, she threatened to burn down the entire building twice if I didn’t let her out of here. After that didn’t work, Izzy threatened to jump out of a window.” “Ah. So, overall, it was pretty normal, then.” The couple began to stroll in no particular direction as they talked, as was their custom. So long as they didn’t walk into the building proper, no one would be fool enough to interrupt them. Eva was very…persuasive…when the situation required it. “Yes, it was…normal.” Something in her tone made Noah pause for a moment, but the young husband shook it off just as fast. It was probably nothing, after all. The Yasel couple walked on in a comfortable silence, both simply comforted by the presence of the other. However, sooner than they would have hoped, Noah and Eva found themselves facing a particularly uninteresting and unexciting door. But they knew better. They knew what lay beyond the door’s deception. Noah extended his free hand towards it, and raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife. But before she could respond to his nonverbal question, the door swung open, revealing a red headed young man wearing glasses. “Noah, why didn’t you answer your cell phone on the way over? Gosh!” The young husband groaned inwardly as he faced one of the few people he truly, truly despised. Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. (This is not the story in its entirety. Events are subjected to change, and passages of the work above will be touched upon a bit more. And, the action will soon begin. Hopefully...) Crag’s Story Heroes! The Fearsome Five Harold(The Ninja)-Can sneak up on people, has all weapons a ninja would have Trent(The Healer)-Can heal injuries to whoever he allows with his music Izzy(Quick Gal)-Super Speed Owen(Mr. Reflecter)-Everything fired at him gets rebounded off, back in the direction it was fired. Lindsay(The Blonde Bombshell)-Can confuse people with her talk Villians! The Terrifying Team Duncan(Pyro-MAN-ic)-Can light everything on fire Alejandro(The Actor)-Can pretend he is a good guy, and betray at the last minute(Note:Alejandro starts of with the heroes) Heather(The Trickster)-Can trick regular citizens to do her bidding Courtney(Screacher)-Can deafen people when she screams Justin(The Stunner)-Can stun people with his looks and momentarily stop them Note:They know each other from TDI-TDWT, so they call each other by their real name The Final "Challenge" Phy’s Story TDO88’s Story Cast 'Heroes' *'Leshawna: The Black Attack '(Power: Super Strength) *'Owen: The Farting Fan '(Power: He can fart and you will smell it for hours) *'Lindsay: The Blonde Bombshell '(Power: She can confuse you with her dumbness) *'Bridgette: Aqua Woman '(Power: She can control water) 'Villains' *'Ezekiel: The Homeless Homie' (Power: He can transform into anything) *'Alejandro: The Hot Bot '(Power: He can smile at you and you will fall for him) *'Noah: The Sarcastic Sucker '(Power: He can make you feel bad about yourself in an instant) *'Heather: X-Ray Girl '(Power: She can use X-Ray vision and it will burn you and she can see through you) *'Chris: The Arrogant A** '(Power: He can shoot you with his freeze rays and then laugh at you because of it) :::::::::::: Chapter 1: A Little Place Known As Wawanaqua Chris: '''Hey! Coming at you with laser eyes at Lake Wawanaqua! Let's meet are victims! Noah: Yip-Dee-Doo! This is a great place to be! *sarcastic* Owen: I know right! Noah: No, not right. This place sucks! Owen: Gosh all of a sudden I don't really like myself *farts* never mind, I am fine! Heather: But I am not! You fat slob! *uses X-Ray vision* You are fat! Have you seen a mirror lately! Owen: Yes! I think mirrors are awesome! Lindsay: Hey everybody! Heather: Who the hell are you! Lindsay: I am Linda! Who are you? Are you a girl or boy? Heather: Wait... What did you just say! You think I can pass a BOY! You are so burned! Lindsay: I am *screams* Ahhhhhhhhhh, help me!!!!! Heather: Nope! *burns her* Now you are burned *evil laugh* Leshawna: Girl! Stop being so mean! You are such a little B****! Heather: You wanna go! *burns her* Because I just did! Leshawna: Hell Yeah! I wanna go! *starts pulling Heather's hair* Heather: That's not even a super power! Leshawna: Yeah it is! Look! *pulls all of Heather's hair out* You think my strength isn't a super power NOW! Heather: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Why did you do that! Leshawna: Because you got onmy nerves you twig! Heather: Whatever! *storms off* Bridgette: *arrives while walking on water* Hey guys! How's it going! Lindsay: Woah! You can walk on fire! Bridgette: I can?... No wait I can't! Are trying to trick me! Lindsay: No.... I thought that was fire! Bridgette: *thinks*WOW! Ezekiel: Yo! Yo! Yo! Zeke in the house! Bridgette: Ewwwww! You are like green! That is like ugly! Ezekiel: Shut up! Yo! I can transform into anything! Owen: Can you transform into this *farts* Ezekiel: I don't think so! That is seriously gross Yo! Don't make me go gorrila on you! Owen: Cool you can go gorilla! Show me! Ezekiel: Okay *transforms into gorilla* *makes monkey noise and then attacks Owen* Owen: Ahhhhh! dude stop! *farts* maybe that'll stop you! Ezekiel:Gross! Okay! Okay! *transforms back to green Zeke* Alejandro: Why hello my ladies. *smiles* Bridgette: Hello there! *blushes* wait you are EVIL! Stay away from me! *runs away* Heather: I am evil too! *smiles back* Alejandro: Well than, you seem to be the only evil girl Here!!! Heather: good! *leans in for a kiss* Alejandro: You can't kiss me! I must back away *steps back into a wall* Oh no! Heather: Why now you can't escape! *kisses* Ewwww electric wires!!!! Alejandro: Oh i forgot to tell you...... I'm a robot :$ Chris: OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Drama! Too bad it has to wait! We have to battle! Good Vs. Evil! As me I am Evil! Now let the battle begin! Lindsay: Hiii Ale-Al Alejandro: That is not my nameee!!!! *attacks* Lindsay: Owwww! That feels good! Alejandro: cannot compute! why does this feel good! I think I am about to blow up! Heather: Alejandro...Wait! Kiss me before you blow up! Alejandro: Okay *leans in for kiss* Heather: *about to kiss but he explodes in front of her face* Oh come on! Lindsay you are soooooo dead for killing my boyfriend!!! Lindsay: I killed an evil person! YAYAYAYAYAAY! Heather: But now I will kill you!!!!!! *shoots Lindsay with laser* Lindsay: Owww! Jerk! why are you such a good guy! Heather: I am a freakin good guy idiot! *shoots again* HAHaahahahah I just killed Lindsay! Chris: Okay so Alejandro and Lindsay are outta here! Bridgette: heyy Zekey come over here sweetie! *licks lips* Zeke: Yes! Bridgette: closer! Zeke: Yeah! Bridgette: THIS! *attacks with water* hahahaha! Beat that!\ Zeke: Okay! *transforms into Geoff* don't throw water at me babe! Bridgette: good try Zeke! Me and Geoff broke up last month! *throws water at him* Owned! Zeke: I'm melting! Melting! *melts into water* Nooooo!!!! Bridgette: YES! One less villain *high-fives Leshawna* Leshawna: That's how it goes! Owen: Hi Noah! *farts* Noah: Gross! You fat lard! *almost faints* Owen: Sorry! *cries* Noah: Hahahahaha! You loser! Owen: STOP!!!!!! *goes into curled-up position* Noah: Chris! Get him! Chris: *freezes Owen with Freeze ray* Booyah! Leshawna: Let's go Bridge! It's just us 2! Bridgette: Let's get Chris! Chris: This is too easy! Watch this! *shoots Bridgette with freeze ray* Bridgette: *deflects with water and goes into Chris' direction* Boo-yah! Leshawna, NOW!!!\ Leshawna: Come here hosty! *attacks Chris and then he disappears* YES! Two-Two it is even now! Heather: No it is not! Payback is a B***h! *uses X-ray vision on Leshawna* Girl you need to lose some weight! Leshawna: Did you just call me FAT!!! Heather: Yep! *Shoots Lasers at Her* Haha! You are so dead! Leshawna: Yea! you got me! *attacks* NOT! Heather: OWOWOWOWOW! You are dead! *shoots laser* Leshawna: Oh! you got me for real! *disappears* Heather: Yes! Noah let's beat this surfer chick! Sierrastalker’s Story Now bringing you......... Coma girl! Coma girl can sleep anyone to death! She can sleep one anything including the following! Jelly Sandwiches! A cloud (a cloud is not a solid object) FIRE! STICKS. A needle bed. and in a rhino's mouth! One day ,while she was sleeping, something actually caught her eye! The day time television man has hypmotized everyone! Coma girl said, " THAT'S IT!" * Coma girl goes back to sleep. " Day time television man will be sturck by lightning." Coma girl said with an unpredictable voice. AND IT HAPPENED! And then he died. No one came to the funeral. and Coma girl danced on his grave. Coma girl is Izzy's fourth IDENTITITY. '''THE END. Holli’s Story Bill’s Story DuncanGuy’s Story Heroes: Owen (The Gas Bomb) Ability: Explode, Eating! Weakness: Being Hungry! Leshawna (The L-Bomb) Ability: Horrible Dancing! Weakness: Not Being Famous! Tyler (The Tyler) Ability: None! Weakness: Sports! Cody: (The Ladies Guy) Ability: Attracting Girls! Weakness: Marry Sierra! Villains: Courntey (The Mrs.CIT) Ability: Being Annoying! Weakness: Losing! Sierra (The Stalker) Ability: Stalking! Weakness: Not Being Cody's Girlfriend! Justin (The Hot Man Candy) Ability: Being Hot! Weakness: Not Being Hot! Harold (The Mad Skills) Ability: Mad Skills! Weakness: Being Pranked! Villains want to take over the world, but 4 brave heroes want to stop them! Owen, Leshawna, Tyler and Cody versus evil...Courtney, Sierra, Justin and Harold! They will make ultimate, final fight this morning.... At morning... Heroes Arrives. "Where are they?" Tyler asks. "We are here, loser!" Courtney yells. "CODY!" Sierra gets nervous. "Eeep!" Cody gets scared and runs away. "Where are you? Boyfriend? Oh..there you are!" Sierra finds Cody. "Im not your boyfriend!" Cody yells. "Your....not my boyfriend?" Sierra asks. "NO!" Cody yells. Sierra faints. "Ugh...It was a joke..I quess..." Cody explains. "Really? Then let's marry!" Sierra wakes up and kisses Cody. "Ugh..." Cody dies..... "Cody's dead? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra screams and faints. "Your'e goin down!" Leshawna yells and starts dancing. "Ugh..I can't look at that." Justin says and faints. "NO ONE's TOUCHING JUSTIN!!!" Courtney yells and knocks out Leshawna. "Finish it Harold." Courtney says. "Ugh.....fine.....ninja skills activate!" Harold says and kills Leshawna with throwing stars. "Leshawna isn't famous anymore!" Courtney laughts. "Yeah..." Harold says. "Oh Tyler..." Courtney says. "What?" Tyler asks. "Your next!" Courtney laughts and runs to Tyler. Tyler runs away. "Im faster then you! YOUR BAD AT SPORTS! MUHAHAHA!" Courtney laughts evily. "Sports skills...don't let me die! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyler jumps off cliff. Owen throws tomatoe at Justin. "Your not hot anymore!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin faints again. Owen throws another tomatoe at Harold. "Looks like your pranked. Hahahaha!" Owen laughts. "Ugh..." Harold faints. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Courtney yells. Everyone wakes up and attacks Owen. "Ugh...I can't let them win! I CAN'T!" Owen eats many food, explodes and kills villains. Owen saves the world, but he dies aswell...making world save... In unknown cave... "We did it!" Cody says. "Yeah!" Tyler agrees. "Good job Big guy!" Leshawna says. "Thanks!" Owen sees food. "FOOD!" Owen eats food and explodes again. "Ugh....OWEN!" Tyler, Cody and Leshawna yells. "Oops...sorry..." Owen says. At another unknown cave... "We will take revenge!" Courtney yells! "YEAH!" Sierra, Justin and Harold agrees. The End??? Ben’s Story Heroes Owen: (The Hungry One) Owen has the power to suck anything into his mouth. His superhero name is The Black Hole Mouth Guy. Cody: (The Geek) Cody has the power to control Technology and turn them into beasts or override systems. He is called Techno Noah: (The IQ) Noah has the power to destroy people and things with sarcastic comments. He is called Sir Snapowitz. Sierra: (The Uber fan) Sierra has the power to turn into a mindless zombie and tell facts that embarrass the person she is talking about. She is called Fanzilla Villains Duncan: (The Juvenile) Duncan has the power to place his enemies in a personal prison unable to break out of unless distracted. He is called The Prison Cell Gwen: (The Goth) Gwen has the power to depress you. She is called Mistress Depression. PS: She is a villain because Duncan is. Heather: (The Queen Bee) Heather has the power to make your self feel ashamed of your self and fall under and help her. She is Called The Queen. Courtney: (The Type A) Courtney has the power to persuade you into doing her bidding. She is called Control Freak. Alejandro: (The Arch Villian) Alejandro Has the power to make you fall in love. He is called Latin Casanova. An old narrator sat on a stool. “Today I’m going to tell you about a story of humiliation and freaks. It starts like this Once upon a…” just then the main characters broke in. “Whoa Slow down are story is not starting off like that. Just cut to the scene of the meteors falling down.” Duncan said. The narrator nodded and opened up the huge story book. It’s dark and starry in the night sky just then 8 shooting stars going in opposite directions except two who followed each other. A couple under a gazebo was shown. “Courtney can’t find out about this.” said Duncan holding onto Gwen’s hands. A red Ferrari came into the drive way Gwen ran away and so did Duncan. Neither of the three who were involved here knows the horrors ahead. Owen was at a restaurant yelling at a waiter. “The sign said all you could eat and I am still eating. Are you telling me the sign is lying?” “Yes sir yet we need some for the others to eat.” The waiter said. “I’m still hungry.” Owen moaned The waiter threw Owen out of the building. “You may come back when you learn self control!” The waiter yelled angrily as Owen walked down the block. Sierra was looking at Cody from his bedroom window while Cody changed into his pajamas. A loud crash came from outside and Sierra fell down. The scene shifts to Noah walking down the block when a meteor fell right in front of him. Noah looks into the crater. Four screens open up each with a different person finding a different spot a meteor landed at. The four people who found a meteor were Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather. The scene shifts to all the people picking up multi colored crystals. The pictures of Noah, Cody, Sierra, and Owen grow until it shows them all together. “Hey guys look what I. Oh no.” They all said as they showed each other their crystals. “What do you think it means?” Sierra asked. “Maybe it means we have been chosen by an alien anaconda to protect them.” Owen suggested. “First of all, it’s armada not anaconda.” Noah snapped. His voice switched to an annoyed tone. “Secondly, maybe we’re all going to become superheroes!” He rolled his eyes. The cash register exploded into flames behind them. Noah gasped. “Okay what’s mine?” Cody stared at Sierra for a long time Sierra smiled happily. “No I cannot read minds.” Cody locked eyes with the stereo and it turned into a robot and walked over to them. “Hello! I’m Punk.” The stereo robot thing said. “Sweeeeeeeet” responded Cody. Sierra randomly started spewing out facts about Cody who nearly puked. Owen opened his mouth and his silverware flew into it. Then, something started ringing. “Sweet we get spy watches too this story has everything!” Owen said. “That’s your cell phone.” Noah stated. Owen picked it up and there was a text from Alejandro. Dear, Owen if you haven’t noticed all of us got powers except me. We have captured someone and or something important to you. Meet us at ''42nd street'' and we’ll fight I an negotiate- love and kisses Alejandro. They all stared at each other in disbelief at how they had changed. Gwen was covered in black. Duncan had a silver and gold key crossing on his shirt. Heather was wearing a tiara. The only person who looked the same was Alejandro who had remained unchanged. Then they floated up into a ship. “Welcome to the Death Block!” Alejandro shouted as they entered a cylinder. “This isn’t a block.” Noah said and an engine cut off. “Now whoever wins the battle will get all rights to the town.” Duncan said and He chose to fight Cody. “This is not going to go well for me is it?” Cody asked as he was placed inside a box. “I bet Trent is freaked at me right now.” Then Cody noticed Duncan was concentrated on him. “Hey look its Gwen!” He yelled. “Where is she?” Duncan said as he ran to the edge and waved to a very small Gwen. Then Cody kicked him off the edge. The next fight was between Gwen and Sierra. Gwen looked at Sierra who instantly frowned and lost the will to go on. Then Sierra’s eyes rolled back into her head and she said every known embarrassing fact about Gwen who looked ashamed. Gwen backed up and fell of the edge just like Duncan. The third fight was Heather and Courtney vs. Owen. Courtney and Heather had Owen ambushed. “This is bad. Mr. Coconut where are you when I need you.” Owen shouted. So sad that Mr. Coconut was in Hawaii online dating Owen cried and opened his mouth to sigh when the black hole opened. “Crap.” Courtney and Heather mumbled and they were sucked into the black hole. The Final round was AL vs. Noah. Little did Alejandro know that Noah knew his secret? Just then Punk showed up. He played The Final Countdown as the fight began then he switched to Eye of The Tiger. Alejandro quickly had Noah held over the edge. “Any lasts words Mr. Snapowitz?” He grinned evilly. “Yes Al.” Noah said. Another engine cut off and Alejandro fell to the ground. “Oh Al are you having a bad day?” Noah snapped. Again an engine cut off and Al I mean Alejandro covered his ears. “Al you better get off that filthy floor.” Noah said again and again and Alejandro started to scream. “That’s it Zeke attack!” Alejandro shouted. A hole opened in the floor and Zeke appeared. Yet he looked perfectly normal. Alejandro shrieked. “What do you want now, eh?” Zeke said flicking a booger. “Aren’t you supposed to be a demon?” Noah said. “Yeah, this bling helped and made me normal though.” Zeke said holding up a mucus green crystal. “You’re sick.” Noah snapped and then the final engine cut off. “Oh crap” Cody said and the ship fell down to earth Alejandro let go of the cylinder. The book closed and the narrator smiled, “They all lived happily ever after. Except Alejandro who became a crime fighting hero named Tin man.” The walls echoed Tin Man. “Are there any questions?” The narrator said. Tyler raised his hand. “Yes you?” “Uh why was I not in the story?” Tyler said. “You are?” The narrator said confused. “Oh look we’re out of time. Catch us next time on Total Drama Tales. Unknown guy is out peace!” The screen turned black. Then Punk appeared on the screen. “The end dudes Word!” Punk said. Mrdaimion’s Story Lindsay's Journey-''' Is this how a pencil works? I hope it is, or else I’d have worked this hard learning how to write for nothing. Anyway, I’m Lindsay, and I’m being paid a katribillion dollars to tell about how I got my powers, and some times I used them! Anyway, before my brain explodes from so much facts now living in it, I’ll start telling you my story: I was falling through the air after being eliminated from Total Drama World Tour, which by the way, was TOTALLY unfair, my outfit was, like, a bajillion times better then JD’s! Anyway, before lets get back to my story so I can get paid, and start shopping. I was falling, when I landed in a make up parlor. When I was screaming in joy however, some wood fell from the jumbo jet, and knocked over a power plant, that caused a bunch of green slimy stuff to engulf the make up parlor. I ran out of there, but I had to step in some of it in order to get out. There wasn’t anything different about me for a while, but soon I noticed an awful lot of water appearing around me. I also noticed an awful lot of my friends disappearing, and I found this all strange. Then, it hit me when I was talking to Tyleronce. I was talking to him when I was doing my make up, and when I turned around to face him, in his place was a pool of water. I realized what I had done, and I went to a fortune teller for some advice on something to take back my powers. “50 dollars please.” She coughed, and I handed it to her. She didn’t look up, as she was looking into the crystal ball the whole time. “Thank you sweet child, now the thing you are looking for is at the top of… FakeNameMountain, and you get there by taking the Road of Despair which you can find at… Placedy Place?” She said. “And how do I get there?” I asked. She started to look up. “Listen kid, I-“ I never did find out what she was going to say, as she turned into a pool of liquid too soon. I left, and did what anyone would have done: I googled where Placedy Place was, and found that it was just 2 miles west of my house. I got my dad to drive me, and I headed off. I started up the treacherous path, and all of the things that tried to hurt me, simply turned into water. She got to FakeNameMountain, when the monsters got smarter. They started attacking bigger groups, so I started having trouble looking at them all. My head could only go so fast without getting dizzy, so I barely made it to the peak of it, where I found a potion. I was about to drink it, when Cynthia came to the top. “Oh, hi Cynthia!” I greeted her. “Are you still dating Daniel?” “Shut it.” ‘Cynthia’ said. “I need that potion more then you! I got the power of making people obey me, and it’s no fun if they have to! So GIVE IT!” She said. Due to Courtney’s power, I had no choice but to obey, and when Courtney was about to drink it, she looked at me. Suddenly she turned to water, and the potion fell off of the side of the mountain. “Noooo!” I screamed, and my eyes followed the potion. Lucky for me, it landed on the biggest stack of pillows in the universe, and was unharmed. I jumped off towards it, only to have Hank fly in my way, and grab it first. He looked different, as he looked more furtureisticy then before, as he was half metal. “Sorry Lindsay!” ‘Hank’ said. “But LeShawna said she can’t date me if I don’t turn back to full human!” He started to drink it, when a giant blob crushed him. It was Oliver, but only somehow much more round and a lot bigger. “Hey!” ‘Oliver’ said, with a little laughter in his voice. “I need the potion, because even I have limits to how big I am! Ha ha!” He was about to drink it, when he cast a side wards glance at me. As he started to melt, the potion fell into the pool of his liquid, and somehow didn’t break. I dived into the ocean of Oliver, and found that Brenda was there too, only this time she had a giant fish tail, and she had gills. “Lindsay, sorry, but I want to be able to see Geoff again.” ‘Brenda’ said as she got the potion, and tried to open it. As she was about to, a fish grabbed it, and threw it to an eagle, who gave the potion to JD. “Momma won’t let any animals into her house.” ‘JD’ said as he grabbed the potion. As he was about to drink it, Ethan grabbed it from him, riding an eagle to JD. Ethan looked like one of those zombie type creatures in those horror movies, and was completely green. “Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.” ‘Ethan’ said. He tried to drink the potion, but an eagle knocked it out of his hands, and back to JD’s. I tried to get them to look at me, but they wouldn’t. Then the bottle floated out of JD’s hands, and into Nathan’s. “My psychic powers make me even more of an outcast then usual.” He said with sadness in his voice. He could have drank it without anyone stopping him, but he looked at me. He started to melt, but before he did, he used his psychic powers to knock the potion as far away as possible. As JD and Ethan chased after it, I stopped by Noah, and started thinking. Was this all really worth it? Was the death of so many people worth this? I could just wear a bag over her head for the rest of her life, wouldn’t that would cause so much less misery then this. '' Now I was wondering where I got all of those thoughts, when I heard a scream. I looked over, and saw JD and Ethan fall to the ground, encased in a block of ice. I was surprised, and looked past them, and saw Heather running towards the potion. I snapped out of these thoughts, and ran after it too. Heather threw an ice sheet at me, and it covered my face in ice so not only could she not see it, but it also knocked me to the ground, and she grabbed the potion. “Aww, poor Lindsay.” She said, her lips in that permanent scowl of hers. “Thinking she could stand a chance against me, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.” She then made a bunch of ice form around me, trapping me in a giant ice dome. ''Maybe this is for the better.''I thought. ''Now, no one can ever look at me again, and no more meaningless deaths will happen. The ice was transparent enough to see a little though. I watched as Heather was about to drink the potion, when a giant ship came and abducted her. I could faintly hear through the ice, and heard something about it being for testing Heather. Heather dropped the potion inside a tiny crack in the ice dome, and it landed in my hands. I couldn’t believe my luck, and I drank it. I then realized I was stuck in the ice dome, cured, and I’d have to wait for it to melt. I sighed, then went to sleep. Characters- Key: What Lindsay calls them- Actual name- Super power- Why I gave them their power. Lindsay-Lindsay-To turn people to water when she looks at them(LOST IT)-It's the opposite of Medusa. Cynthia-Courtney-To make people obey whatever she says-She's a control freak. Daniel-Duncan-Unknown-Unknown. Hank-Harold-He's super smart, and has a lot of gadgets due to this-He was the stereotypical nerd on the show. Oliver-Owen-He's even bigger than before-He loved to eat on the show. Brenda-Bridgette-She is a mermaid now-She's a surfer chick. JD-DJ-Has the power to control animals-In TDI all animals loved him. Ethan-Ezekiel-He looks like what he was on TDWT-Ok, if you seriously need to ask this, you've never watched TDWT. Nathan-Noah-Psychic abilities-He's the 'High IQ' on TDI. Heather-Heather, Lindsay won't forget her name-She can freeze things-She has a cold heart. '''(TBC) Kate4TDWT’s Story CAST-''' '''Villians Courtney---Sue Chick Duncan--'''-'''Fire Guy Gwen---Shadow Girl Heroes LeShawna---Ms. Booty Owen---Mr.Gas Chapter 1: Trouble in Wawanakwa The bank fell under a thick shadow, almost like it disappeared. Gwen, as Shadow Girl, told her partner Duncan, Fire Guy, that the cost was clear. “Come on Duncan-“ “It’s FIRE GUY!” He yelled. “Sorry, Fire Guy.” She corrected, annoyed. “Burn the hole! Let’s get the cash!” She ambers of the hole in the bank sifted down onto the burning concrete. Suddenly, Gwen melted into Duncan’s shadow. “Lucky for us that today’s sunny! No clouds!” Duncan, with Gwen as his shadow, dashed in and took a look around. “WHERE’S THE VAULT?!?!” Duncan, Fire Guy, yelled. Suddenly Lawyers, made out of bones, emerged and started to come to Duncan and Gwen. “THE MONEY’S MINE!” A voice shouted. “Sue Chick.” Gwen muttered. For it was true, Courtney (Sue Chick), was there to take the money. “You’ll never get the money Sue!” But, where was the vault. “OH COME ON!!!” Shadow Girl yelled. “Oh No!” Fire Guy muttered. “It’s Mr. Gas!” All three villains looked up to see a figure emerging towards them. “And…no! IT’S….MISS BOOTY!” Ms. Booty and Mr. Gas (LeShawna and Owen), bumped and farted their way to victory! “If ya’ll want money, get a job!” Ms. Booty stated and high-fived there partner. Another victory for them! Chapter 2: Mr. Gas Gives a Hall Pass “If I’m working ALONE then maybe, JUST MAYBE, I’ll win once!” Fire Guy stated as he burned through the dirt, making a tunnel to get out of jail. “Stupid DIRT!” He yelled. He made a tiny peephole and saw that he was able to escape. “YES!...I mean, yes.” He corrected so he won’t get caught. He jumped out of his tunnel and made a run for it. At his condo he made his plans when he heard a knock at the door. “WHO IS IT?!?!” He yelled. “It’s Courtney.” “It’s open.” Courtney me in and told him about her plans to burn down Chris Hatchet High. Duncan approved and they made their way to the high school. When they got there, Fire Guy started to burn books and Courtney placed the TNT. “Come on Duncan!” “IT’S FIRE GUY!” He yelled. But he gave himself away, to Mr. Gas. “MR. GAS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!” He punctuated it with a loud fart. He blew them away against the school wall. “Don’t mess with schools!” He added as he applied the hand-cuffs. “Oh and Sue Chick….you LOVE Fire Guy.” “NO I DON’T!” She shouted. “I’M BRINGING MY LAWYERS BACK FROM THE DEAD!” “Sure you are.” Mr. Gas said. “COPPERS! TAKE THEM AWAY!” THE END ''' 124oeo’s Story One night,the villians destroyed and damaged Camp Wawanaka.It almost exploded.While the heroes got gadgets to build it nice n' neat and they saved the day.Before The fighted and fighed.The Heroes were showed in the newspaper.It was the 'Best Article Ever'. About heroes vs. villains Ezekiel from Tdwt is a villain because he is sent home and he wants to come back because the money he wants.Owen is a hero because he won 1 season.Heather is a villain because she hates everybody especially Leshawna,even though she won TDWT in Australia.Duncan is totally a villain because he hates almost everyone.Same as Courtney and Eva.Everyone likes Owen as a friend.Alejandro is a villain because when Lehsawna was supposed to be out.She was holding on the plane,Well Alejandro pushed her out the plane.I know I am a bad author well ok.Tdi/Tda/Tdwt Heroes and Villains.And the vilains wanted to fly and see and used lasers.Well the heroes had those stuff.Now,The villains used a giant monster to beat up the Heroes.Well their airplane hit their belly button.The heroes win victory. The heroes are Owen,Geoff,Cody,Trent,Lindsay,Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Sierra,Noah,and Harold. The villains are Gwen,Heather,Duncan,Leshawna,Izzy,Courtney,Eva,Justin,Ezekiel,and Alejandro The End. Powers Owen-Fart Gwen-Darkness Heather-Lava Duncan-Fightng Leshawna-Colorfullness Geoff-Relax Izzy-Psychic DJ-Cool Lindsay-Shopping Bridgette-Normal Trent-Water Eva-Poison Harold-Kung Fu Courtney-Ghost Katie/Sadie-Girl Power Beth-Grass Cody-Fire Tyler-Ground Justin-Hottness Noah-Flying Ezekiel-Kind Of Evil Alejandro-Mad Skills Sierra-Loves Chris Chris-Mean Host Chef-Evil Chef Kevvy9’s Story Heather’s a villain and her super power is to be on fire and uses it when she’s mad, Noah's a hero and his super power is psycho and he can move stuff and read minds with his mind. Mister E’s Story '''The Manipulator Strikes! '''by Mister E '''Cast Owen-The Farting Moron (Has Bionic Farts) Harold-Nerdy Man (Heat vision) Heather-The Manipulator (Can control Humans) Chris-The Mayor Ezekiel-Some random person Other TDI cast-Civilians One day in Total Drama the City,there was a very evil villian(Heather) only know as the Manipulator! She was secretly planning a takeover of the whole city,Her plan was to take control of the Mayor(Chris) and pass a law saying they must worship her! Anyways,The Farting Moron(Owen) and Nerdy Man(Harold) found out by evesdropping on her schemeing.They told the mayor,but the Mayor said "There is no Manipulator!" The Mayor Said "She was defeated last year!" "Were telling you!" THe Farting Moron Cried "Nerdy Man evesdropped on The Manipulator! We heard her planning! "Yeah, I learned at Sneaky Steves Evesdropping Camp how to evesdrop on people.One time-"Nerdy Man said "I dont care..."The Mayor Interrupted. Just then The Manipulator busts the door open and yells "You again!" Nerdy Man shoots a lazor from his eyes, but The Manipulator dodges just in time. "No!" Nerdy Man screams. The Farting Moron farts at the manipulator and that is enough to knock her out. Ten minutes later...... "Take her away,boys" As two officers drag the unconcious body of the Manipulator away. "Thanks Farting Moron and Nerdy Man, But all you get is an IOU" The Mayor says. "Ugh, why don't you ever give us ANYTHING?" Nerdy Man says. "Heh" The Mayor laughs. The Farting Moron farts, knocking out the mayor, Nerdy Man, and Ezekiel unconcious. "Oops. Heheh" The Farting moron says,then he blushes. THE END!! Webly’s Story The Epic Failures!!! *Bridgette: (Water Girl; Protagonist)- Has the ability to use water to do pretty much anything. *Sadie: (Potty Mouth; Sidekick of Water Girl)- Has the ability to make loud sounds with her mouth including extreme whining, crying, and can make mouth get huge. *Alejandro: (Persuasion Guy; Antagonist) - Has the ability to persuade anything or anyone to do anything he wants even if they don't want to. *Duncan: (Stealerman; Sidekick of Persuasion Guy)- Has the ability to transport any kind of weapon to himself to use in bad cases. Bridgette, Sadie, Geoff, Duncan once were four teens on a so called “friendly” reality show. Now, they weren’t average people anymore. This is not because of their stardom after Total Drama but their secret magical powers. (TBC) Spenstar’s Story Dark’s Story Jake’s Story After Heather won her million on TDWT, she got electric super powers so no one becomes mean to her. She asked the doctor "May I get some lectric super powers so Jerks don`t laugh". The doctor agreed and did her surger Later Heather came out and said "No one will make fun of me". The next day, Heather went to school. When Duncan came up and said "Nice arms Bolty" Heather shocked him. Duncan was mad at her and he was cursing under his breath. After school hen she went home she said "Nothing can stop me now". The next day was a regular Tuesday. During lunch time Heather heard people saying "Heather is such a loser. What a freak. Gosh". Heather came up and zapped everyone at the table. Then Alejandro came and said he got zappy powers because of his Drama Machiene he had to wear in Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro still evil said "Heather. We could take over the world with our eletricty powers." Heather liked this. However she wasn`t sure. Three hourse later Harold came up and asked her hobbies weaknesses and secrets since there friends. Heather said her secret was "She had liked Alejandro ever since they meet each other." She also said her weakness was music. Then after school everyone went home. ". Alejandro then gives her powers by saying "I give Heather eletricty forever and for her sake". Then Heather gains her powers back. She shocks everyone and leaves with Alejandro. Heather and Alejandro decide to rule the world and then burn down a bank. Later the whole world is on fire. Alejandro and Heather have babies and tell and teach them to rule the world with there eletricty. Now, there family rules the world. The end. TDA ROCKS’s Story Cast: Total Drama Cast. In this Christmas special of Total Drama! You will see how Chris spirit has influenced the Total Drama Cast in their christmas' wishes. Once upon a time, In the Canadian country of the North American continent, Chris had already planned for a new show called Total Drama Holidays which the cast all declined in debuting in another season. After that, the Total Drama Cast all moved on with their lives. As you can see Alejandro has been keeping in all different competitions to try and finally end his brotherly conflict with Hose but ends up losing and getting no girls to do his bidding. Several time, even trying to avoid Heather but still ends up getting kicked in the kiwis of a show of rejection towards him. Beth was spotted in Paris and still kept bragging about her boyfriend, Brady, which annoyed many local people in Paris which ended up giving her a ticket to Jail. Usually most of the French back then would kill them by hanging but since this is a cartoon, we wouldn't want our contestants to die. Harold and Duncan still had their feud continued after the show which LeShawna fights back to. Much to dismay, Harold was used as Duncan's sled while sharing his passionate love towards Gwen. Courtney, well Courtney, planned every step in trying to make Duncan jealous but ended up being shun by every guy. Don't worry Courtney still became a top siger in all her records her main hit: The Princess~Courtney Mix! The Drama Brothers ended when they all had their solos, Harold was nominated the Best Racial Rapperfor the Gemmie Awards which upseted Eminem. Justin still modeled around the world even getting autographs for his luscisous body. Katie and Sadie were still their annoying selves but yet teamed up with Geoff to start their own Aftermath Show. ♥ The K+S+G ♥ "Aftermath Show!" Ezekiel was living with the rats and animals yet he was sued by Heather for stealing the money which ended him talking to rats in prison. Nosh was rehired and fired constant times by Chris in attempt to become his agent. Bridgette was seen surfing with her old budds again yet she nice enough to let her pet, Bear live with her which frightened Geoff. Tyler and Lindsay were still dating with this Tyler accidently shoved Lindsay off a cliff hitteing her head in the process. This caused Lindsay to go to the hospital but in return she couldn't remember a thing about Tyler which annoying upseted him once again. Cody and Sierra were still friends even though they got married in the Niagara Falls episode. Sierra hid her bald head under a similar wig to Heather's. And what happened to Owen you might ask well he took a job as the new "Santa" and delivered everyone powers even bringing his nice & naughty list with him. |} Even though, Owen left most of it out he ate the nice list and took all the toys for himself. In the last clue, you say. Lindsay still forgot who Tyler was actually ending the story with: "Oh my gosh! It's It's?! Wait who are you again?! "''Which ended Tyler with: She remembers-- Wait, Ah, I spent all day trying to get you to remeber MEE! And this is the end of this Christmas special, telling you the lastest stuff-majinger. And to all, a Marry Christmas, Hoe, Ho, Ho! ^_^ Christinahorst.2018’s Story Nad’s Story '''Characters' Chris-Bloated Ego Has the ability to inflate both vertically and horizantally based on his ego. Noah-Negative Negator Not exactly a superpower, but feeds on negative energy. Zannabanna’s Story Villains *Gwen (The Dark Girl)- Gwen Can Control Darkness. She Also Has The Ability To Fly And Kill Any Type of Plant. If She wanted To She Could Turn The Whole World Dark. Super-Heroes *Beth (The Fire-Controler)- Beth Has The Ability To Control Fire. She Is Also A Part-Time Worker At A Circus, Where She Whirls Around Fire Batons. . *Owen (Bounce Boy)- Owen Has The Ability To Bounce everywhere On His Stomach. He Loves To Eat. One Day Beth Noticed The Sky was Turning Dark, and All The plants Started Dieing. She Then looked Up At The Sky And Saw Gwen Flying Above Her. Beth Threw Her Fire Baton at Gwen But Missed. Gwen Started To Turn Beth Dark So Beth Started Running Away From The Darkness But it Was Right On Her Tail. Beth Then Used All The Fire Power She Had Left To Light Up The Whole Sky, Healed The Plants And Killed Gwen. Then Bonce Boy walked in With chili Dogs And Said "Did I Miss Anything''' THE END Cards777’s Story Xiaolin Showdown Fan’s Story The Hate Flows Chris vs. Cody Chris:Hotty Host (A Gun) Villian Cody:The Nerd (A Fist) Hero Love Is Powerful Heather vs. Alejandro They can't fight their married. Don't Go Though Messy Break-Ups Duncan vs. Courtney Duncan:The Punk (A Knife and Lighter) Hero Courtney:The A-Type Pyshco Crazy (A PDA) Villian And The Winners Are The Happy Ones Winner vs. Winner Duncan vs Chris Duncan:The Punk (A Knife and Lighter) Hero Chris:Hotty Host (A Gun) Villian And The Real Winner Is... Duncan Poppy’s Story Cast: Katie and Sadie '''as '''The Screech Twins : Duncan '''as '''Vandilism Dude : Harold '''as '''Newscaster Chris '''as President King Amazing One Chris''' One day, in the morning of the joyful and self-centered country of Chrisopolis, Chris was relaxing in his pool shaped like his face. The air around him smeled like sweet mint. The smell came from Chris' herbal garden, not to far from his giant pure gold statue of himself. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the shadows. Chris turned around. A skull was graffitied onto his golden doorknob. "No!" Chris lamented, "Who would do something as horrible and disturbing as destroy my golden doorknob! Who?!?!" Ten hours later, on The Chris, a news television station, Harold was playing the security camera tape that caught the vandilism while sitting on a firm office chair. He then "And that is all we have on the mysterious vandilism on President King Amazing One Chris' golden doorknob. Let us play that tape again for you." harold turned around, and a screen next to him showed the footage of Harold screaming like a little girl while being scared by a small spider. "Okay! Who got that tape? Who?!?!" Harold shouted. A dark figure emerged from a doorway with the words VIDEO ROOM etched in black on it. _______________________ While The Chris was going on, Katie and Sadie were talking at Sadie's house. "EEEEEE!" Katie screeched. "Oh my gosh Katie!" Sadie said, "Look at that!" "Sadie! That's adorable!" Katie told her BFF, "That jacket looks soooo cute on you!" "We have like, the same brain!" Sadie said. Suddenly, a light flashed in th dephts of Sadie's closet . "Sadie! There's a villan on the lose!" Katie exclaimed. "I like, know, right!" Sadie said, suddenly aware of what was happening. "Come on Sadie!" Katie said, while jumping into Sadie's closet. "Coming Katie!" Sadie jumped into her closet, too. As they jumped, a hole opened in Sadie's closet. "EEEEEE!" Sadie shouted, falling into a pit of soft, foamy blocks. "Come on Sadie! Let's go over to our very fasionable and stylish superhero suits!" Katie shouted, obviously excited to get going. "I'll be right there Katie!" Sadie grunted, starining to get out of the pit. She finally did it, unaware they were being watched. A silent black figure darted out of their lair. (TBC) Leshawnafan’s Story Main Characters: LeShawna- Ms. Power chick (super strength) Harold- Captain Nerd (enhanced intelligence) Lindsay- Senses Woman (enhanced hearing and x-ray vision) Izzy- Animal Attack (can change into any animal) Justin- Super Model Man (amazing looks) Heather- Ms. Blob (can shape shift into anything that isnt ugly) Courtney- Pitch Perfection (extremely high voice that can deafen anyone) Alejandro- Eye of Death (has laser eyes) In my story, LeShawna would be the main hero. She would have the ability to have super strenth, i mean didnt you see how she slapped Heather with that force? Her Side-Kick would of course have to be Harold, her lover. They would both have the ability to fly, so they could get around easily. There villains would be Justin, who has the power to manipulate people with his looks, Courtney, who uses here high pitch voice as her power. One tiny squeal from her could deafen an entire city. Heather, who has the power to make people fall asleep with her singing, and can shape shift into anything, except tacky or ugly things since she hates those. And last but not least, Alejandro, who has laser eyes that can burn people. Those four Villians pose a huge threat to LeShawna and Harold, so they decide to recruit new team mates. They recruit Lindsay, who has x-ray vision and has advanced hearing. They also recruit Izzy, who can turn into any animal out there, to communicate with animals, or to use that animal as an attack. As you can tell, the heroes are actual protagonists, and the villians are actual antagonists from the show. The fight of good verse evil rages on forever. One day, LeShawna's team looks up in the sky to see there help signal, which is Harold's yoyo, in the air. They fly to the signal, only to find all 4 villians waiting there for them. It was a trap! somehow, Courtney had been able to send the help signal from her pda! As the Heroes fly in unknownly, the villians waste no time in attacking. Justin goes after Lindsay, cause he knows she cannot resist a hot guy. But Lindsay had heard his foot steps, and tells LeShawna. LeShawna then finds justin, and beats him up. While she's doing that, the Heroes disperse and attack the villians. Izzy goes after Alejandro, because she never fell for him in the game. She turns into a rhino and beats Alejandro until he runs away. Harold goes after Courtney, and after 2 hours of Harold going on about how superheroes are amazing, Courtney cant take anymore and runs away! Lindsay is to scared to fight anyone, but lucky her, LeShawna has beaten Justin who has feld as well! LeShawna then, in a fit of rage, Jumps on heather and smacks her silly. Heather runs away, and thus the Heroes have won, once again! Tdi’s Story The Super Six in: Versus Manwoman and Mr. Brain ' '''Characters ' *Cody - Mr. Charm *Gwen - The Artist *Harold - Ninja Dude *LeShawna - Dancing Queen *Sierra - Stalker *Trent - Screech *Eva - Manwoman *Noah - Mr. Brain 'Story ' A plane is shown flying over the ocean. "Wow Trent," Cody said, impressed," You got this jet for your birthday?" "Yep, my dad works at a plane factory and earned one. He doesn't like flying, so he gave it to me," Trent explained. "Then why does he work at a factory?" Noah asked. "It pays," Trent replied. "I could paint the sunset! The view is fantastic!" Gwen exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be hard since we are moving?" Harold asked. "I'm not bad, you know," Gwen said, sarcastically. "Hurry this plane up," Eva yelled," I'm bored. "Girl," LeShawna replied, with a bit of anger," Can't you just rest?!" "According to my watch," Sierra said looking at her watch," We should be going through the Bermuda Triangle soon." "Ugh," Noah sighed," That place is no good." "Oh come on," Gwen said," That's just superstition." "It's been proven that something usually goes wrong," Sierra replied to Gwen's comment. It got quiet. Everyone was doing their own thing. Half an hour later, the pilot spoke. "We have having technical difficulties," he said overhead," it might get bumpy." A few minutes after, smoke appeared. "What's going on?" Cody asked. "Let me go see," Trent said as he got up. Everyone start chatting, then the plane went down. Everyone started screaming. The lights turned off. Then, water came in. Hours later, Trent woke up in a helicopter. "Woah," some crew said," He's alive!" "Very lucky," others said. "Wh-what happened?" Trent studdered. "Your plane crashed," someone explained," You might be the only survivor." "No!" Trent yelled. However, it was a loud screech. The windows cracked. "Hey!" One person commented," How did he do that?" In another helicopter, Cody woke up. Everyone gathered around and once again commented on how he was lucky. "Um," Cody spoke," Hi." All the woman gasped. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" One woman exclaimed. "Are you kidding?!" One woman argued," He's hot!" "Is there anything you want?" Another asked. "Um, some water," Cody replied, puzzled. "Okay, I'll get it!" The woman replied. "No! I want to get it!" A different woman yelled. She pushed the other woman off the helicoptor. "Break it up!" The pilot said. "What's going on?" Cody asked, scared. Everyone was checked into same hospital. The doctors asked what happened, but the rescuers only commented on the abilities the got. After a week, everyone left, as the doctors assumed it was an act. "Did something happen to you guys when being rescued?" Gwen asked everyone. "Yeah," Harold replied,"They asked me to touch someone's arm. I broke it." "They said I was invisible," Sierra also replied. "I think that's mumbo jumbo," LeShawna said," They were probably joking with us." "Well, I have a house in Miami, want to come?" Trent asked. "What don't you have?" Noah asked. "Um," Trent replied, puzzled," I don't know." "I need to speak to Noah," Eva said, with a serious look," Privatly." "Okay," Gwen replied," we'll just find a taxi." Eva and Noah walked off to the side. "What do you want?" Noah asked, a bit annoyed. "It's obvious we have powers," Eva explained," I have super strength. Look." Eva picked up an oil tank. "Yeah," Noah said," I have the ability to do things with my brain." Noah looked at the tank and picked it up with his mind. "I'm thinking we can rule the world!" Eva yelled. "I think you're right!" Noah agreed. "But," Eva explained," We must get tid of everyone else!" "We must see their powers first," Noah also explained. "Fine," Eva said, walking back to the group. "I need to dance!" LeShawna said, as they waited for a taxi. She started dancing, and soon, everyone was dancing. "What's happening?" Gwen asked. "It's like we are being forced to dance!" Cody explained. "Stop dancing LeShawna!" Sierra yelled. LeShawna stopped, and everyone else did. "I think LeShawna has a power!" Trent said. "Dancing?" LeShawna asked. "So, that means we all have powers?" Eva fakely asked. "The only powers we haven't heard of are Gwen's, Eva's, and Noah's," Trent said. "I forgot to tell you guys," Gwen explained," In the hospital, I drew a picture of a person, and it came to life!" "That's so cool!" Sierra excliamed. "Has anything happened to you, Eva?" LeShawna asked. "Nope. Nothing abnormal," Eva lied. "Me neither," Noah lied. "Maybe we can be super heroes!" Harold brought up. "No time!" Eva explained," Got to train for the...uh.... olympics!" "I have to study," Noah said. "We should be going now! Bye!" Eva said, pulling Noah. "That's lame," LeShawna remarked. "Let's get to my house and think of ideas," Trent said. The six of them got to Trent's Miami house. "I have a costume maker," Trent explained," Hey, can we get six outfits?" "Halloween isn't for four months," the costume maker replied. "Just want to get it ready," Trent lied. "Okay, let's see what all you want," the costume maker explained. After a few hours, everyone was set. "My company can get these outfits to you in four days," she said. "Okay," Trent replied. Everyone went into his living room. "Come up with cool names, everyone," Trent told everyone," I think I'll become 'Screech!'" "I'll become," Gwen said,"'The Artist!'" Everyone snickered. "It's lame, but that's the best," Gwen replied. "I've got mine! 'Mr. Charm!'"Cody said. Sierra fainted. "So," Gwen said," Hot." "My name is 'Dancing Queen!'"LeShawna presented her idea. "'Ninja Dude' is me!" Harold said. "I'll be, 'The Stalker!'" Sierra told. "That was easy," Trent said," Okay, let's get some rest. We should test out our abilities!" After four days of practice, their outfits came. "This is perfect!" Cody said. "Ahhhhhh,"Gwen, LeShawna, and Sierra sighed at the sound of Cody's voice. "Yeah! Spandex!" Harold cheered. "I'm going to watch television," Trent told everyone. He turned it on, and the news came on. "Breaking News!" the newsreporter said," Two teenagers with super abilities are terrorizing Miami! Here's Mary on the spot!" It changed to a woman outside. "One of them goes by 'Mr. Brain," she explained," and the other goes by Man-" She gets cut off as Eva comes on the screen. "It's not 'Manwoman!'" She yelled. "Yes, it is," Noah remoarked off screen. "Whatever! We are taking over the world!" Eva swore. Trent ran to everyone. "We need to get to downtown! Eva and Noah have powers and are taking over the world!" Trent explained, catching his breathe. "Yay! We can get into our outfits!" Sierra cheered. Everyone got dressed up and headed downtown. They saw Eva and Noah. "Oh no!" A person screamed," more bad guys!" "We're not bad! Cody explained. All the woman fainted. "You have powers!" Gwen yelled. "Yes we do," Eva yelled back," But we will rule! "I'll dance to get them confused!" LeShawna said, dancing. Everyone started dancing. "Stop it!" someone yelled. "My eyes!' Another citizen yelled. "Well," LeShawna said," I'll just have to be physical then!" She started running, but Noah picked her up with his mind, and threw her off to the side. "Earplugs everyone!" Trent yelled. Everyone on his team put on earplugs. He screeched, which made Eva and Noah stop. "No!" People in the crowd yelled," My car! The windows are shattered!" Trent stopped screeching. Eva and Noah started running. "Hi-ya!" Harold yelled as he jumped at Eva. She punched him in the face. Noah trapped Trent in an invisible box. "I can make invisible objects!" Noah said. "Invisible, eh?" Sierra asked. Sierra turned invisible and started for Noah. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he could see invisible things. He picked up Sierra and threw her at a tree. Cody went up to Eva. "You look," Cody gulped," beautiful." "Oh, well, I try my best to look good," Eva blushed. Noah used his mind to make Cody quiet. When Cody would speak, nothing came out. "All there is left is Gwen," Eva told Noah. Gwen quickly drew Eva, but bigger and stronger. "Attack, my drawing!" Gwen commanded. Eva and the drawing fought. When Eva would punch the drawing, Gwen would feel the pain. Eva easily defeated the drawing and went to Gwen, who was on the ground. "Noah! Help me destroy Gwen and the others!" Eva yelled. Noah looked at Gwen. She was in pain. So were the others. He picked up Eva and threw her at a building. "My shop!" A woman yelled. "What was that for?!" Eva yelled. "I don't want to put people in pain!" Noah replied, angrily. "Fine! Then I'll defeat you!" Eva yelled. She ran to Noah, but Noah put her in a forcefield. "Let me out!" Eva screamed. "When the cops come," Noah said, and it's sucking your power." "No!" Eva yelled. Soon, Eva was on the ground, powerless. When the cops came, they took her to jail. "Wow," Gwen said," who knew Noah would be the hero?" "Would you like to join us?" Cody asked. All woman fainted. "Sure," Noah said," But all of you need more training." Everyone, laughed, including Noah. "Seriously," Noah said, again," You need training." '''FIN Sunsummer7’s Story Duncan Vs. Courtney With A Messy Break Up Heroes Muscular Courtney ''' '''Power=Super Strength Queen Bee Heather Power=Stinging Villans Killer Duncan Power=Weapons (Lighter, Knife, etc.) Goth Gwen Power=Manipulation '''(Like when she tricked the guys in Are We There, Yeti?) '''Story It has been five years after Total Drama ended. And Courtney still wanted revenge on Gwen for stealing her boyfriend, and Duncan for cheating on her. So she wanted to take them down once and for all. She called her lawyers and said- "Do you have anything to take Duncan and Gwen down?" Courtney asked. Her lawyers said the best way to get revenge was by getting a sidekick to help her. Courtney decided Heather was the best choice as she was Gwen's arch enemy. Courtney called Heather on the phone that night. "Hello?" responded Heather. Courtney told her to meet her after school tomorrow. The next day, they met after school. "What is it?" asked Heather. "I need you to help me take Duncan and Gwen down." said Courtney. Heather immediately said yes. "My lawyers told me to make super heroes of our selves to get revenge. Later that afternoon, they made each other super hero costumes and powers. "My lawyers told me how to make powers." said Courtney. "Keep mentioning them, and I will quit this plan." said Heather annoyed. Heather became Queen Bee Heather with the power to sting her enemies. Courtney became Muscular Courtney with the power of super strength. Lindsay, who was walking to the mall, over heard the conversation and said- "As much as I hate them, I should tell Duncan and Gwen about this!" Lindsay told Duncan and Gwen that evening. So the couple decided to go into Duncan's basement to find some weapons. Duncan pulled out a lighter, a knife, a bow and arrow, a chainsaw, and a tranquilizer gun. "What about me?" Gwen asked. "You can use manipulation. Like you did to me and Owen in episode twenty four of season one." "This is Courtney and Heather we're talking about." Gwen reminded Duncan. "Relax, Gwen. Just do what I say, and we will be fine." That night, they fought a battle. "Go get them, Heather!" yelled Courtney. Heather went after Duncan with Courtney chasing Gwen. "You're gonna get it, Gothy!" Courtney told Gwen. "Uh, oh." Gwen said scared. Courtney punched Gwen in the face. "Duncan! Help!" Gwen yelled. Duncan tossed Gwen the tranquilizer gun. "Heh, heh, heh." Gwen said deviously. And before she knew it, she was tranquilized. Meanwhile, Heather stung Duncan many times. "Ooh, that's it your gonna-OW!" said Duncan painfully. Courtney recovered and punched Duncan! Then, Duncan realized that he brought ten-second tranquilizer balls. Heather then chased Gwen. "AAAHHHH!!!!" said Gwen, scared. Heather stung Gwen many times. The cops came and put an end to it quick. They took them home and they were all in big trouble. Courtney's lawyers got sued. Heather was grounded for a month. And Duncan and Gwen slept with bee stings all over them. The End! MTDM’s Story Characters: NOTE: Everyone can fly. *'Heroes:' **'Lindsay ''(Glamour Girl): Has the ability to get boys to follow her; whenever kissing a boy, they faint. **'''Owen ''(Gas Guy): Has the ability to shoot lasers from his butt; burping passes people out. **'Tyler ('I Like Lindsay' We're sorry for the inconvenience, but when Tyler was thinking of a super hero name, he kept thinking of Lindsay.): Has the ability to put people in a trance, due to his bad sports skills. *'''Villains: **'Courtney ''(Sassy Suer): Has the ability to get money from people, after saying 'I sue you.' **'''Duncan ''(Deliquent Dude): Has the ability to turn his right hand into a butterknife, and left hand into a sharp-medal frying pan. **'Gwen (Goth Gal): Has the ability to melt people, after getting into a conflict. *'''Minor Characters: **News Anchor **Male Banker **Female Banker Story: Super Powers Come With Super Responsibility AUTHOR'S NOTE: All the powers don't affect to the teammates! Owen was watching TV, eating an extra-large pepperoni-pizza, with some soft chocolate-vanilla ice-cream, and pop corn on the side.. "There are three super villains invading the Toronto Bank," a news-anchor said. "Oh, will somebody help us!?" Owen started to channel-surf, "Next. Next." Every channel he went on, was a different news story about the villains. "Fine, I'll help!" Owen put down the pizza, swallowed his ice-cream whole, and put the pop-corn on his counter. "Glamour Girl, and 'I Like Lindsay', we've got to save the world!" As Lindsay and Tyler came to Owen, they put on their spandex costumes and Tyler asked, "What's it about, Gas Guy?" "Some people are invading the bank," Owen farted. "Hehehe, that was funny." "Ooh, finally! Another crime we get to save!" Lindsay shouted. "Glamour Girl, this is bad!" Tyler and Owen shouted in unision. "Sorry," Lindsay said. As the three heroes soared high through the sky to the Toronto Bank, Owen shouted, "We are goin' sky high!" "Yaaaay!" Lindsay said. At the Toronto Bank, Duncan's right hand was a butterknife. Duncan said "Sassy Suer, do your thing." Duncan grabs hold of a male banker's shirt collar with his left hand, "Or he gets it!!" "I sue you," Courtney said. The banker's eyes turned black. He took out one hundred-dollar-bill from his pocket, and handed it to Courtney. "I sue you." This time, he reached into a female banker's pocket, and found three hundred-dollar-bills. He gave them to Courtney." As Courtney was about to say the same thing again, Gwen spoke up, "Nice knife, Deliquent Man." "It's Deliquent Dude," Duncan said. "Who cares!? It's just a stupid name!" Gwen said. Duncan turned his knife back into a hand. Gwen grabs Duncan and starts making out with him. "So you still have feelings for him, don't you!?" Courtney yelled. "Uhh..., no," Gwen lied. "Oh, I'm outta here!" Courtney stormed off, as Owen, Lindsay, and Tyler came in. All boys blankly stared into space, and followed Lindsay. Lindsay giggled. "Well, Glamour Girl is busy with boys," Owen said. "Sassy Suer stormed off, and Deliquent Dude is with Glamour Girl, it's just 'I Like Lindsay', Goth Gal, and I." Owen farted, then giggled. "Dude, I'll go and distract Goth Gal, and then you just laser-butt her," Tyler whispered to Owen. "Got it?" Owen nodded. "Hey gothy!" Tyler said. Gwen put sunglasses on. "Watch my moves!" Gwen flew away from Tyler, "Well that was rude!" Gwen keeps flying away. "I'm not done with you!" "Oh, really?" Gwen asks. "Yes! Now let's fight!" Tyler pumped his fists in the air. Gwen closed her eyes. "Why you goin' to sleep? Let's fight!" Gwen closed her eyes harder, and harder, with her fingers on her head. "I'm melting!! Nuuu!" "I guess it's only you and I, Gassy," Gwen said. "It's Gas Guy!" Owen yelled at her, then burped. Gwen fainted. The male banker came up to Owen, held his hand up high, and yelled "Winner!!" Owen burped, as the banker fainted. The news anchor Owen saw on TV about an hour ago came to Owen. "Hey, I saw you about an hour ago!" "Yes, now... I'm here for a piece on this!" The anchor said. "We're playing a puzzle?" Owen asked, with a concerned expression. "No. Now that you only have one co-hero, how do you feel?" The anchor asked. "'I Like Lindsay' is gone!? Nuuu!!! I thought that was temporary!" Owen said. "This must be a dream!!" Owen started slapping himself. "I never watch the news!!" "Right," the anchor says. As Owen is continuously slapping himself, he finds him laying down on his bed, with half an extra-large pepperoni-pizza eaten. "It was a dream!" Owen yelled. "Man, see what pepperoni-pizza does to you?" Owen started poking his belly button. The End GreenMagic01’s Story Save The Savior! Heroes: Owen (Sandwich Man) '''Power: Throwing BLTs at villains. Weakness: His inabilty to throw and his inabilty to fly due to his weight. '''Hero Izzy (Lazer) '''Power: Super speed. She runs so fast she can run in air. Weakness: Various items or obstacles in her running zone. '''Hero Trent (The Savior) '''Power: He controls the world, but The Poker wants to kill him and take his power. Weakness: Being alone, having no love. Katie & Sadie. '''Hero Katie & Sadie (EEEEEE) '''Power: When they EEEEEE they destroy people's ears. Weakness: Hot people. '''Hero Villain: Alejandro (The Poker) '''Power: Confusing people with his tactics. Weakness: Sandwich Man. '''Villain Bbhinton15’s Story